Swastikas on Parade
Swastikas on Parade is the first track of the second album The Third Reich 'n Roll, containing a sample of the German version of Let's Twist Again by Chubby Checker and a medley of covers of then popular rock songs. Songs Covered Land of a Thousand Dances by Chris Kenner Hanky Panky by Tommy James and the Shondells A Horse with No Name by America Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love) by Dick Holler & the Holidays The Letter by The Box Tops Psychotic Reaction by Count Five Little Girl by Syndicate of Sound Papa's Got a Brand New Bag by James Brown (sung in German) Talk Talk by The Music Machine I Want Candy by The Strangeloves To Sir, With Love by Lulu Telstar by The Tornados Wipe Out by The Surfaris Heroes and Villains by The Beach Boys Lyrics Na nananana, nananana Nanana nanana Nananana Got to know how to pony like Bonny Mash potato, do the alligator Put your hand on your hips now Let your backbone slip now Now do the Watusi Like my little Lucy I saw her walking on down the line You know I saw her for the very first time. A little girl walking all alone. Pretty baby, can I take you home? I never saw her, never, ever saw her. My baby does the hanky panky My baby does the hanky panky My baby does the hanky panky My baby does the hanky panky Does the hanky panky, does the hanky panky, does the hanky panky, does the hanky panky... Woke up this morning, my head was so bad It was the worst hangover that I've ever had What happened to me last night That girl of mine she loved me so right Loved me so long, yeah she loved so hard I finally passed out in her front yard It wasn't wine that I had too much of It was a double shot of my baby's love Double shot of my baby's love yeah Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane Ain't got time to take a fast train Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home My baby, just-a wrote me a letter I don't care how much money I gotta spend Got to get back to baby again Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home My baby, just-a wrote me a letter She wrote me a letter... Listen mister, can't you see I got to get back To my baby once-a more Anyway yeah Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane Ain't got time to take a fast train Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home My baby, just-a wrote me a letter My baby, just-a wrote me a letter Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane Ain't got time to take a fast train Lonely days are gone, I'm a-goin' home My baby, just-a wrote me a letter My baby, just-a wrote me a letter I feel depressed, I feel so bad 'Cause you're the best girl that I ever had I can't get your love, I can't get a fraction Uh-oh, little girl, psychotic reaction And it feels like this! Hey, little girl, you don't have to hide nothin' no more You didn't do nothin' that hadn't been done before You can leave, little girl, I don't want you 'round no more Too bad, little girl, it's all over for you... I got me a complication And it's an only child Concernin' my reputation As something more than wild I know it serves me right But I can't sleep at night Have to hide my face Or go some other play-ay-ay-ay-ay-ace Trivia The music video for Third Reich 'n Roll features the cover of Land of a Thousand Dances and Wipeout. Category:Third Reich 'n Roll songs Category:Covers Category:First track